


You noticed me?! - Of course! Wait what?!

by rockangel2410



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Changes made for Reader, F/M, In canon deaths, Will split story at one point, a surprise plot, follows original storyline, this is gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel2410/pseuds/rockangel2410
Summary: Reader has been in love with the goofy boy named Stiles ever since she was a newcomer at his school. She knows his features by the back of her hand and could say where his moles where without looking at him. But as time went by she noticed more than his jokes. And slowly he began to change. And then there was gorgeous beautiful and intelligent Lydia Martin who she found out he had been crushing on since forever.If only he could notice her before she disappeared.A fanfic in about a reader being scared she will never capture a particular boy’s interest - while he already did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranii Austin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ranii+Austin).



> YN = Your Name  
> E/C = Eye color  
> H/C = Hair color  
>  _This is stiles thinking_  
>  **this is Reader thinking**

Chapter 1: Luna del Lobo - aka Moon of the wolf

Stiles Stilinski grinned while heading over to his best friend’s home: Scott McCall. _Sometimes it is awesome being the sheriff's kid_. _What would happen if I’ll climb his room?_ Apparently you’ll get greeted by your best friend by almost get hit by _a bat?_ “Stiles?” Scott yelled: “What the HELL are you doing?!” _Sometimes Scotty can be hilarious._ “You weren’t answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?” He frowned, good thing he didn’t get hit. _“_ I thought you were a predator!” Scott said annoyed. Stiles climbed down: “A pre- I - Wha - Look, I know it’s late, but you gotto hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State police.” He earned a frown from his friend: “For what?” Stiles started to explain, a hint of excitement hidden in his voice: “Two joggers found a body in the woods.” “A dead body?”   _Seriously Scott?_ “No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass! A dead body.” Stiles said eyes saying ‘You’ll come with me right?  Scott swallowed some saliva: “You mean like murdered?” Stiles shrugged: “Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20’s.” “Hold on, if they found out the body, then what are they looking for?”

This is where Scott was thinking he should meet other people. Stiles eyes started to gleam and his grin was one for trouble. “That’s the best part. They only found half. We’re going.”

Both boys were walking towards the wood. “We’re seriously doing this.” _Where is his sense of adventure when you need it?_ “You’re the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.”  
“I was trying to get a good night’s sleep before practice tomorrow.” _You don’t need a sleeping beauty nap for that._ “Right, cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” _Who are you kidding Scotty._ “No, because I’m playing this year. In fact, I’m making first line.” _Well I would be a bad friend to lie to him._  “Hey, that’s the spirit. Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one.” _What’s next I’ll date Lydia Martin and have her babies?_ Scott sighed and decided to change the subject. “Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?”

“Huh! I didn’t think about that.” Stiles said. _Maybe I should have thought about that._ “And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here.” Scott looked at his friend. _Oh…_ “Also something I didn’t think about.” Stiles admitted. Scott huffed: “It’s - comforting to know you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” _Well at least you won’t die alone._ “I Know.” Stiles said climbing down the narrow path. Scott grabbed to his inhaler and tried to joke: “Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?” He gasped for air, and to his surprise Stiles noticed something in front of them. “Wait, come on!” Stiles said already running away. “Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!”

“Hold it right there!” A flashlight shone brightly on Stiles, luckily Scott could duck in the bushes right on time. “Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.” Sheriff Stilinski said. _Shit._

“Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles gave his father an awkward smile. “So, do you, uh listen in to all my phone calls?” _I’m so dead._ “No, heh. Not the boring ones.” Stiles admitted, well he’s already caught. “Now, where’s your usual partner in crime.” _Must protect Scotty._ “Who? Scott? Sc- Scott’s home. He said he wanted to get a good night’s sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It’s just me. In the woods. Alone.” _I don’t think I’ll ever be an actor._ “Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, young man, I’m gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy. Stiles sighed.

S _ometimes it’s great being the Sheriff kid - but not always._

\---

“Dude - watch the paint job.” Jackson said with a smirk. Stiles looked at the paint. _Seems plain old car paint what even -._ He sighed, not even wanting to give Jackson more of an bigger ego that he already had.   _Hmm is that - what was her name again YN? Oh Scott’s here._

“Okay, let’s see this thing. Ooh!” Stiles gasped. _Damn that looks painful...why is /YN/ staring? Does she like Scott? They don’t fit each other. She’s too smart for this one._ Scott nodded: “Yeah. Whoa! It was too dark to see much, but I’m sure it was a wolf.” Stiles frowned: “A wolf bit you?” The sarcasm in his voice was hearable. “Uh - huh.” Scott said, the thing that attacked him was huge. The eyes were scaring. He was glad he was alive at this point. “Not a chance.” Stiles shook his head. “I heard a wolf howling.” Scott said dejected. “NO, you didn’t.” Stiles repeated, Scott frowned. “What do you mean, no, I didn’t? How do you know what I heard?” Stiles smiled: “Because California doesn’t have wolves, okay? Not in like sixty years.”

“Really?”

“Yes really There are no wolves in California.” Stiles shook his head, but in that moment Scott whispered something very exciting. “All right, well, if you don’t believe me about the wolf, then you’re definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body.”

“You - Are YOU kidding me?!” Stiles looked at his friend like he had seen bigfoot. “No, man, I wish. I’m gonna have nightmares for a month.”

“Oh, god, that’s freaking awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that happened to this time since- Since the birth of Lydia Martin.” Stiles felt Scott’s poke and his gaze fell on Lydia. “Hey, Lydia - You look -” She walked past as if he’d was a ghost. “Like you’re gonna ignore me.” He looked at Scott and pouted. “You’re the cause of this, you know. Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you

_Huh when did /YN/ leave?_

**_\---_ **


	2. ¿Soy eso invisible para ti? - Am I that invisible to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my dear best friend: Ranii Austin needed a motivational boost. I decided to write chapter 2 for her.
> 
> I made this fanfic for her - in hope she'll work hard for her exams.
> 
> Good luck Seutie (Nickname) with your exams.
> 
> /Yn/ is your name
> 
> Bolted italic is Reader's thoughts
> 
> italic is stiles thoughts or words the reader takes in mind.

Chapter 2: ¿Soy eso invisible para ti? - Am I that invisible to you?

/Yn/ noticed the familiar jeep arriving on campus. She already knew which boy drove it. She also knew whose car he’d parked it next to. **_Stiles…_** She checked her books, her gaze drifting to the boy who closed his door. Looking at his face Jackson Whittemore must have said something insulting again. McCall walked over to Stiles and she frowned. The boy looked hurt.

**_What are they talking about? Did McCall say Wolf? But there are no wolves in California._ **

/Yn/ grinned, amused that Stiles thought the same.

/Yn/ sighed, seeing the gorgeous strawberry blond. The way Stiles looked at her. But Stiles word told her enough. _ Best thing that happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin… _ She opened the door and walked away. **_I don’t want to hear this…_ **

_ _ She found herself looking at her schedule, a star marked every class she and Stiles shared. After what she witnessed earlier she kind of minded to sit behind the boy. Their gazes met and she couldn’t help but look away.

“As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night.” The teacher spoke, not even bothering to mind the reactions the class shared and continued: “And I’m sure your eager little minds are coming up with various Macabre scenario’s as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect in custody.”

/Yn/ wondered who the victim was, she shivered at the thought but focused on the very next words of the teacher. “Which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outing the semester.”

They were interrupted however by their principle, a girl with brown hair following suit.

“Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent.” /Yn/ offered her a smile, one Allison returned.

Being new could feel uncomfortable. /Yn/ knew, she was the new student last year. The teacher made her sit in front of McCall, /YN/ couldn’t help but smile at the hint of interest coming from the boy’s eyes. “ _**Good luck Scott**.” _ She whispered, noting startled that Stiles had turned to look at her. 

**_Had he heard me?_ ** /Yn/ frowned, but decided to look at page 133 of her textbook. Sighing when she read the subject: Kafka’s Metamorphosis.

Class finished and the new girl appeared to be very kind. The teacher had asked /YN/ to show her to her next classroom, due to them both knowing what’s it like to be new. The new girl got a lot of attention and not off McCall alone. She also captured the attention of Lydia Martin, due to her sense for fashion. /Yn/ had walked beside Allison, promising her to watch the Lacrosse team later on. But when she noticed how she acted with Lydia and Jackson she couldn’t help but apologise and walk away. 

**_Sorry Allison...I hope Lydia shows you around._ **

She walked past a girl who was talking to both Scott and Stiles and her heart felt heavy when she heard Stiles words:  _ Because she’s hot. Beautiful people herd together. _

/Yn/ bit her bottom lip.  **_Sorry that I’m not as beautiful as Lydia Martin._ **

She ran into the nearest Ladies’ room. A mix of anger and jealousy and sadness making her eyes sting.

**_Why can’t anybody notice me._ **

Her phone buzzed: “Found you little lamb - B.W” Her hands shivered, her face became pale. 

“I need to leave.”

Lights went out, there was no time for her to scream


	3. Su nombre está en la punta de mi lengua - Her name is on the tip of my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /YN/ is Your name
> 
> /Yln/ is your last name

Stiles walked towards his first class, he noticed /Yn/ was already on her seat.  _ Seems like she is sitting behind me this semester.  _ He looked at her, frowning when she instantly looked away. 

_ Did I do something? _ Stiles decided to not ask - he didn’t know /Yn/ that well. He froze when the body was mentioned and he looked at Scott in a way that said   _ Don’t look obvious. _

He had fate in his favor because Scott’s eye fell on the new girl. He bit his lip.  _ Didn’t /Yn/ like Scott?  _ His shoulders tensed but then he heard her whisper faintly. ‘ **_Good luck Scott.’_ **

Stiles turned, eyes filled with wonder.  _ She doesn’t like Scott? But why was she looking at him like that? _

He tried to think which other guys were near them, but it already slipped his mind. He was sure she was looking at Scott. He opened his mouth to ask her but the teacher already spoke about the lesson and it seemed /Yn/ prefered to focus on the lesson itself rather than him bothering her. Well she seemed studios - she was near the level of Lydia.

He noticed how /Yn/ was assigned to guide Allison - he vaguely remembered /Yn/’s first day.  Seems like Lydia liked the new girl as well. A girl who he knew from Chemistry turned to both him and Scott and muttered a bit jealous. “Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes, and she’s already hanging out with Lydia’s clique?”  

Stiles shrugged: “Because she’s hot. Beautiful people herd together.”  _ I never got why they didn’t include /Yn/ Perhaps she isn’t only out of my league but out of Lydia and Jackson’s as well. _

He noticed /Yn/ looking at him - and he couldn’t help but think she looked upset. She ran past and he frowned: “Did I do something?” Scott looked at him and gave him a simple shrug. “Don’t ask me man.” 

He decided to follow her but when she walked to the ladies room he turned around. “Later.” He said and headed towards the lacrosse field.

Stiles looked at Scott, his face mixed into “Auwch” and changed into a “WHAT THE HELL SCOTT.” When the boy actually catched Jackson’s throw.

His eyes frowned: “What happened on there.” Scott shook his head. “I don- don’t know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that’s not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn’t be able to hear - smell things.”

Stiles looked at his best friend, dumbfolded. “Smell things? Like what?”

Scott sighted: “Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket. And something sour from inside the - I think I’m going to be sick.”

“I don’t even have any mint - mojito…” He reached in his pocket to find a package of the gum Scott said. “This all started with a bite...wait inside?” 

A noise erupted followed by a scream. “Stiles - I “ Scott  felt the nausea spread, and fear followed quick. Stiles shook his head. “Let’s check what’s amiss.” 

They both ran a steady pace, Stiles already noticed the change. Scott didn’t need his inhaler. 

His pace however softened when they found a bunch of people gathered in the ladies room.

The name of /Yn/ rose and Scott felt his stomach twirl by the sickening scent. “What happend.” Men came in carrying a stretcher  with /Yn/’s bloody figure on it. “Who is she.” Scott asked. 

Stiles blinked: “/Yn/ /Yln/?” He looked at his friend. “Sits two seats behind you?” Scott shook his head. “Guess I never noticed her.” 

Stiles walked to her side. “/Yn/!” He touched her hand, and noticed her smiling weakly. “I’m fine - Stiles.”

_ What happened to her?  _ “Should I come with you?” He asked her. 

“Don’t!” Her voice trembled, he frowned. “Take my number with you - text me your room, please.” She took the paper and nodded.

The next day however news spread of the sudden disappearance of /Yn/ and Stiles hated everyone for forgetting about her so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranii wanted another one - so she got another one.
> 
> I'll continue the series - don't worry


	4. Caras vívidas - cuentos antiguos - Vivid faces - ancient tellings

 

/YN/ vision was blurry, she couldn’t recall where she was. Red stains were scattered all over her body. She heard a whisper – unfamiliar but it was soothing. Her body felt as if it was set on fire, she was greeted by something cold and wet. “Don’t open your eyes.” She couldn’t say she heard the voice before, it was raw. The person sighted, probably displeased that she could barely move.

She licked her lips – she felt thirsty. **_Stiles…_ ** She tried to recall what happened. She remembered Stiles talking to Scott. _There are no wolves in California._

She remembered his words about Lydia Martin – Beautiful. “Are you hurt.” She moved her head to shake no. Licked her lips once more to try to speak. How many hours had past. And more importantly where was she. She felt a hand support her head so she could drink, surprised she blinked but it was still too hard to see. She noticed it was evening now, she had to go to school. The figure became clear.

**_Derek Hale? What is he doing here?_ **

\---

Stiles was enraged by Scott’s attitude: “What do you mean you don’t know anyone called /YN/?” He huffed. _She must have the worst taste in life – this guy doesn’t even notice her._

Scott rolled his eyes: “Look I’m going to try to actually get to play this year so I’m getting on the field. It’s already upsetting enough that Jackson almost pinned me against the wall.”

Stiles laughed and was met with Scott’s glare: “Seriously steroids?”

Stiles followed suit trying to talk to Scott to ask more about /YN/ but he reminded himself that he should tell Scott something he overheard his father telling. He grabbed Scotts wrist: “Just hold on okay? I overheard my dad on the phone today…The fiber analysis came back from the lab in Lost Angeles. They found animal hairs on the body on the woods!”

Scott pulled back : “Stiles, I got to go.” He ran towards the field.

“Wait no! Scott! You’re not going to believe what animal it was!” He noticed his best friend already being out of sight and sighted: “…It was a wolf…”.

\---

/YN/ Screamed. **_This hurts ! Am I dying?!_ ** She noticed Derek leaning against the wall – her stomach felt like it was tearing.

“It will be over soon.” The man spoke softly. “Calm down.” She was confused. **_Over?! Is he going to kill me!_**

Her vision faded into black.

\---

Stiles had been feeling wary ever since he saw Scott on the field. Those movements – the wolf bite. His head was turning so he decided to pull out his best friend google and typed in everything he could find about Lycanthropy – werewolves.

He was eager to tell Scott about his findings so when the guy turned up at his door, his voice rushed with no end.

“Get in. You gotto see this thing. I’ve been up all night reading – websites books. All this information.”

Scott’s eyes fell on the books scattered around – the tired eyes of his friends and how it sounded like he drank pure caffeine. “How much Adderall have you had today?”

“A lot. Doesn’t matter. Okay just listen.” Stiles muttered, displeased by Scotts humoristic statement.

“Is this about the body? Did they find the killer.” Scott asked.

“Do you remember Derek Hale?” Scott shook his head. “Well when we were in the woods we were on his territory – the police is questioning him.”

Scott shrugged: “Isn’t it normal to question the guy that owns the land where the body is found.”

“Well that’s not why I wanted to talk to you – remember that joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf – the bite in the woods. I started doing all these readings. Do you know why a wolf howls.”

Scott looked at his friend in confusion. “Should I?”

Rapid arm moves followed with Stiles explanation: “It’s a signal, okay? When a wolf’s alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of them!”

More confusion came from Scott: “A pack of wolves?”

Stiles waited before saying his next words with extra care: “No – werewolves.”


	5. ¿Quién está asustado del gran lobo malo? - Who is scared off the big bad Wolf?

Soft cracks of wood, the smell of rain and a voice.

_‘I’m getting tired of your running away, Little Lamb.’_ B.W. hummed softly.

_\---_

Scott looked at Stiles as if the boy had lost his mind. And then the anger kicked in. “Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I’m picking up Allison up in an hour.”

Stiles eyes grew serious: “I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn’t just amazing all right? It was impossible.”

Scott hissed: “Look Stiles I get that you are distracting your mind ever since what was her name? /YN/, disappeared but this goes too far!” Stiles eyes widened: “The full moon is tonight! Don’t you get it! This has not-nothing to do with her.”

Scott suppressed a growl. _He probably thinks I’m being selfish – but what if whatever attack Scott attack /YN/ HOW COULD SCOTT NOT CARE ABOUT A MISSING CLASSMATE!_

“What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can’t believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?” Scott’s eyes pierced toward Stiles who raised his hands in a way to calm his friend.

“I’m trying to help. You’re cursed Scott. You know, and it’s not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.” Stiles tried to explain the danger of going to go to that party.

Scott wouldn’t hear none of it: “Bloodlust?”

“Yeah, the urge to kill.” Stiles said carefully, noting the small irritation in Scotts voice.

“I’m already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles.”

Stiles gulped. _I hope he is joking…_

“You got to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse – I haven’t seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date. I’m going to call her now!”

Stiles blinked, his longs losing air.

“No Give it to me!” Scott stared at Stiles – he just slammed his best friend against a wall.

“I’m Sorry, I – I got to go get ready for that party. I’m sorry.” Stiles watched his best friend leave.

_I’m going to find you /YN/ and I’m going to find out who changed Scott…_

 

“You’re awake.” /Yn/ opened her eyes to meet Derek’s. “Where am I…?” She whispered softly.

“At my place. Don’t move to much – your wound is healed but you’ll hurt your wrists.” Derek spoke. She blinked as her vision steadied, and she noticed she was stained.

“Don’t panic. It’s only to suppress your instincts – it’s a full moon tonight. I don’t want to babysit you while you cause havoc.” He looked at her, the confusion and fear.

“You were bitten by an alpha.” He decided to explain. “You are a werewolf.”

/YN/ looked at Derek as if he’d lost his mind. “Don’t joke with me! Release me now!”

“Who is BW?” He asked her, noticing how she paled.

“B.W – is a ghost of my past…why?” Her voice trembled. Derek walked over and showed her a picture.

“Due to your transformation, your body healed faster but I managed to take a picture.”

/YN/ noticed the carved B.W around the flesh of her neck.

“T-That’s impossible…” Her eyes started to well in tears.

“Seems like your past ghost isn’t only haunting you – she is hunting you as well.”

Derek stood up and apologized, startled by a howl. “Need to go!”

/YN/ screamed: “Please don’t – “Derek was already out of sight.

“You could at least untie me…Jerk.” She muttered, trying suppress the fear that BW could find her.

\--

Stiles was grateful he decided to follow Scott although his friend acted like a major asshole.

“Yo, Scott, you good?” Stiles looked at Scott’s paled face.

“Go away.” Scott weakly tried to distance Stiles from him. “Scott, it’s me. Let me in, Scott I can help.”

“No!”

“Stiles do you have some sort of photograph of Derek Hale.” Scott opened the door only a small bit while Stiles fetches his phone and opened a photo of Derek. “Why are you so interested in Derek all the sudden?”

“It’s Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He’s the one who bit me. He also killed the girl in the woods.”

Stiles swallowed: “Scott…Derek is the one who drove Allison from the party.” A loud noise startled Stiles and he pushed Scott’s door with all his might…Scott was gone.

_Well there goes the don’t raise his pulse plan._

He hissed as he drove toward Allison’s home. Luckily, they were teens and privacy wasn’t very well-kept.

“Hi, Mrs. Argent. Um – You have no idea who I am. I’m a friend of your daughter’s. Uh – Look, this is gonna sound kind of crazy, uhm – really crazy actually. You know what? Crazy doesn’t even describe – “

The woman yelled towards the stairs: “Allison! It’s for you.”

\---

“You really are not used to people are you.” /YN/ stared at Derek who was reading the newspaper. Somehow it reminded her off her father when he was still in her life.

“Just eat - “The man replied to a huff. “So, I overheard your talk with McCall.”

Derek folded his newspaper with a sigh: “And thus?”

“Did you bite him?” Her eyes looked at Derek in curiosity. “I didn’t.”

She nodded and decided to eat further.

“You know – it’s going to be difficult since B.W bit you.” Derek said. “Do you know him or her?”

“I do.”

Derek sighted. “/YN/…I need to know who I protect you from.”

/YN/ licked her lips. She took her phone and showed Derek the picture.

“What did you do…” Derek’s eyes widened to noticed the thick tears in /YN/’s eyes.

“I killed someone…” /YN/ cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dummm dummm dummmm.
> 
> Okay I didn't expect to post such a thrilling chapter so soon.  
> BAD reader!! BAD.
> 
> I hope you are all eager to find out who BW is. 
> 
> Stay tuned~


	6. The hunt begins.

A voice danced through the woods. A scent lured her in, one filled with fear.   
B.W sang, a vicious smile curled on her lips.

_“The wolf, He howls. The Lion does roar”_

_“The wolf lets him in. The lion runs in through the door.”_

_“The real fun begins.”_

_“As they both rush upon you and rip open your flesh.”_

_“The lion eats his fill and the wolf cleans up the mess”_

“Seems like the little lamb hides in the den of a Hale.” B.W scoffed. “I’m tired of your hiding little Bitch.”

\---

“What makes you think I’ll help you.” Derek asked her, voice filled with fury. He wouldn’t protect a killer, and that was what she was. After her story he felt disgusted, she was almost worse than Kate. With that he ignored her tears. “You should have been eaten.”

/YN/ cried. “I’m so sorry.” Her voice was unsteady. Derek tilted his head as he pushed her out of the house. “No, you are not.”

“No! No! Please help me!” Her voice echoed against Derek’s house. The moon had passed, giving her a month to get anyone willing to help her. _Stiles…?_ Could she take the risk?   
Could she run? She was so afraid. “Stiles!” She called out, her voice trembling.

\---  

 

B.W watched her from the shadows. _So she wants Stiles to find her?_

“That can be arranged.” She smiled, placing her oak brown hair behind her ears.   
“My best friend deserves everything her heart desires after all.”

With that she ran, arriving bleeding at the house of a certain Stilinski. The familiar boy froze when the body of a strange girl collapsed in his arms. “Y-You gotto save her. Save /YN/” B.W’s said her eyes filled with tears. “Please…” She said, gasping out in pain.

Stiles called for his dad, the sheriff arrived in horror. “What the hell Stiles?” He yelled. The ambulance arrived not much longer, Stiles remained at her side.

“Who are you?” He had asked her. She had smiled Sadly “ My name is Lillith Blakesly” With that she closed her eyes.


End file.
